Return of the Avatar
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: Many years after Aang and Korra, in the year 2000 AG, the current Avatar is imprisoned in a high-security prison in the South Pole. Due to his actions in a past life, all of the Avatars must rot in this prison until they die. However, Avatar Fujin escapes. Follow him on his adventure to restore balance to the world that has been off kilter for four hundred years.
1. Prologue

It was the year 2000 AG. Deep in the South Pole, there was a prison. It was a very high-security prison. The prison was a mile tall, reaching down to 5,200 feet below sea level. At the bottom of this prison was a single prisoner, wrapped in chains. He was known as many things: A conqueror, a madman, a murderer, a general, a war hero; the list goes on and on. But perhaps his most popular alias was the Avatar.

334 years ago, in the year 1666 AG, there was another Avatar by the name of Raijin. Avatar Raijin wished to unite the four nations under one rule in order to erase the boundaries between nations. His ambitions, however noble they might have been, resulted in the murder of thousands. After many grueling months of war, the armies of the Northern Water Tribe Chief Wynfrid and the Fire Lord Kozun, the Avatar fell in battle.

After that stain on the war-splotched pages of history, representatives of the four nations met to hold council on the future of the Avatar. The topic itself sparked outrage in the nations, and almost caused civil war. After all, the Avatar had normally always been a peacemaker; how could one bad Avatar soil the reputation of hundreds more? After a fierce debate, the next Avatar was left to do as he pleased.

The next two Avatars, however, Avatar Agni and Avatar Notus, were even more ferocious than Avatar Raijin; they each began vicious campaigns against the world. Once again, the four nations were brought to the brink of extinction as they struggled to combat the Avatar's wrath. After the two Avatars' early deaths, the nations met once more and agreed that the Avatar needed to be contained.

So in the year 1738, an official decree was issued, condemning the Avatar to chains for all time. Over the next 262 years, four Avatars lived and died within the walls of the mile-long prison. Our story begins with the fifth Avatar, who is currently confined within the walls of the prison. His name is Avatar Fujin.

**Jack's Corner**

Behold, my next long term fanfic. For all of you who are new to my writing, hello! My name is Jack and I'll be taking you along on this quasi-well-written fanfic about A:TLA. I hope you come along for the ride!


	2. Chapter 1: Jailbreak

It was night. At least, that's what the guards told me. When you're over 5,000 feet underwater it's kind of hard to see the sky. However, the time didn't matter. No matter the day, today I was busting out. I had spent months in the spirit world, communing with my predecessors and learning as much as I could in time I had. Now, I was finally ready to break out.

My entire body, I should mention, is wrapped in chains. Shackles hang from my hands, feet, thighs, biceps, neck; you name it and a shackle is hanging. It doesn't really allow for much movement. However, all I needed was a few inches. So, poised in the darkness, I waited.

I would estimate that it took about an hour and a half for the changing of the guard. Normally during this time I would visit the Spirit World in order to train with Avatar Don, but as I already mentioned, today was the day of my grand escape.

Channeling all of my energy to my fingertips, I thrust them forward as much as I dared in order to avoid rattling the chains; if they heard me, it was all over. There was the faintest of splashing noises as water from the ocean outside made its way through the walls and onto the floor. Success!

I had been told that the walls of the prison were also a mile wide; however, I learned from painstaking effort that they were at most only about 30 feet thick. Every day for the past three months I had channeled my energy into slowly whittling a tiny hole into the wall in order to bring the ocean water into my cell. Every day at the changing of the guard I would slowly force the water a few inches into the wall. It was a rather agonizing process. Every single tiny sound I made caused me to freeze up in fear that the guards would come pounding in the large, fortified metal door that barred me from the rest of the prison. The rest of the prison being the rather cozy living quarters, guard stations, and stockrooms.

So once again I stood silently in my chains as the water slowly pooled around me and waited. There was a faint depression in the ground around me so the water pooled beneath me, soaking my bare feet in the frigid southern pole water. I counted out 1,200 seconds. Avatar Vriska had advised that I only allowed the water to accumulate for 20 minutes, or else the guard would most certainly notice.

So, once again I flexed my fingertips. With a faint crackling noise, the water in the hole froze over, halting the stream. Now for the next phase of my plan. It was time for dinner.

With a hiss, the pressurized doors opened. In stepped a guard, toting a tray that consisted of a small bowl of rice and a cup of milk. The entire feeding process was rather irritating; a majority of the guards always found it just hilarious to stab the roof of my mouth with the fork they fed me with. However, their antics would plague me no longer.

No longer fearing making noise, I brought my arms back slowly, and then thrust them forward (which was about six inches in front of me due to my chains). The water at my feet rose into the air and flung itself at my captor, completely drenching them. I clenched both of my fists, and the water turned to ice, freezing them solid.

I'm not going to lie, it felt pretty great.

I brought my hands back and the hole in the wall widened and began to gush out water. I had to get out of my cell fast before they noticed the fact that 1. My guard was frozen head to toe and 2. That there was a severe breach in the wall of the prison.

The water coated the base of the chains, which was rooted in the floor. In a second, it had frozen over. Now came the hard part.

In order for the locks to effectively shatter, I had to yank them out of the floor with pretty much all of my weight. If I held back, all I'd be left with would be slightly looser locks and very painful wrists.

I crouched down as far as I could, and without giving myself the chance to reconsider, I leapt into the air. With a crack, the chains binding my arms ripped free of the ground. A shrill alarm pierced my eardrum, and the pressurized door hissed.

Now that my hands were free, it was time for some proper waterbending. In one swift motion, I brought my hands down, back, and then thrust them forward, causing water to shoot from the hole in the wall with the force of a cannon. I slammed my fists together and the water froze in the doorway, consolidating into a miniature iceberg.

The door then tried to slam shut, only to be halted by the block of ice. There was a horrific grinding noise as the door pushed its way into the ice. I didn't have much time before it broke through it completely.

With a gentle flick of my wrist, a small sphere of water separated from the rapidly growing pool by my feet and surrounded one of the chain links binding my neck to the ground. I wasn't stupid enough to freeze the shackle around my neck itself; I'd probably snap my neck trying to pull the shackle off.

With a crackle, the water froze around the chain. I pulled the chain taut and brought my elbow down on the link. One brief moment of pain later, my neck was free. All that remained were my legs.

The water quickly froze around my ankles, and using the water resting on the ice, I plowed through both of the shackles on my ankles in record time. I was free from my chains, but I was yet to escape the prison.

I quickly ran through the pressurized door. Looking back, I saw my guard who was still frozen there. If the doors shut, she would be as good as dead. And if I did leave her to die, the world would probably think I was even more of an asshole than they already thought I was.

As fast as I could, I turned the ice that covered her into water. She slumped to the ground; I hope she's only unconscious. I slung her over my shoulder in the gentlest way possible and ran out the door again.

I'm not really surprised that only a few feet outside the door is an elevator. God forbid they walk a mile to guard me. Although I suppose 'elevator' is a strong word. It was more like a slap of stone at the bottom of a really long elevator shaft.

On any normal occasion, it was pretty obvious that the elevator was operated by an earthbender and was a nice, leisurely smooth trip. However, I did not have that luxury. Getting on board with my unconscious captor, I filled the small gap between the stone and the floor with water. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

With a surge of water, the elevator began ascending, slamming into the walls every few seconds and threatening to tip any second. It was a bit nerve wracking. Despite my nerves, we were ascending quickly and without incident. Then, everything changed when the guards attacked.

Far above, at the top of the shaft, two guards were lifting a large rock over the elevator shaft. Silently, it began to fall down the elevator shaft. It was unavoidable. However there was one slim chance for survival.

I deposited the unconscious guard onto the stone slab in the most gentle and awkward way possible; it was challenging because there wasn't exactly much room. Then, the water that was propelling us upward shot through the small gap between the shaft and the stone into my hands. I'd say I had roughly two gallons to work with.

Concentrating my willpower, I shot the water at the falling rock with as much force as I could muster. I don't really know what I expected, but the water just splashed harmlessly against the rock's surface. I only had seconds to live; perhaps a few more because we were now falling without anything to support the stone I stood on.

As I mentally wrote my last will and testament, (I'd like to leave the shattered chains that held me for three years to the asshole guard who stabbed me with a fork) everything became consumed by a bright, white light.

**Jack's Corner**

Don't really have much to say except thank you to all who are reading! It would mean the world if you would favorite/follow/leave a review on this fanfic! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2: The Avatar State

I had heard many tales about the Avatar State, of course. Many of my predecessors had toppled entire armies with its might. However, I was using it to unclog an elevator. Majestic, I know. However, while I was in the Avatar State I had no control over myself. Avatar Don had warned me that the Avatar State was a double-edged sword that could harm both my allies and enemies with one blow.

There was a crash from below us, and a surge of water slammed into the bottom of the stone slab and we started rocketing upwards again. Water shot from below with incredible force, and the rock shattered into gravel. In seconds, the elevator had reached the top. A wave of water sent the guard and I off the stone right as it slammed into the ceiling and shattered. Water was still shooting from the hole, showering me and the two earthbenders who had attacked us.

I'd like to credit the earthbenders for standing their ground despite probably being terrified. The two stomped the floor in unison and two huge rocks immediately rose up from a pile in the corner. In one simultaneous punching motion, both of the rocks flew towards me.

Immediately, water from the geyser surged into a wall in front of me and hardened to ice. With two dull thuds, the rocks sank into the ice, but the wall did not yield. The earthbenders immediately lifted two more rocks, but with yet another surge of water, a wave taller than I was surged over the wall of ice and collided with both of them, throwing them against the wall. The water completely encased them in a liquid case before freezing them against the wall.

Freedom had never been so close. The room was circular, with seven other doors leading off in various directions. The door directly across from me was much larger and sturdier than the others. I had a feeling that it was my ticket out. My Avatar State apparently didn't want to take in the scenery. I just started to run for the door when seven doors slammed open at once and guards poured into the room and created a barricade between me and the exit while securing all the other doors.

The man I recognized as the guard captain stepped forward. He was actually a pretty decent guy; at least he didn't stab my mouth with forks. "Fujin." He said, his voice was calm and controlled. "I understand how you wish to escape, but for the world's sake you need to stay… here." His voice trembled slightly on the last word; I knew he was afraid.

"Captain." The voice that came out of my mouth surprised me. It wasn't just a voice; it was a chorus of hundreds of other voices, speaking in perfect unison. My past lives. "The Avatar's duty to the world is to protect it, not to be hidden away for the actions of his predecessors. Step out of the way."

The captain's face hardened. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Fujin. Please know that you have forced my hand. Secure the Avatar!"

There was a flurry of movement as the assorted benders leapt into action. All the water in the room shot down the elevator shaft, and a pile of rocks covered the opening. Rocks flew at me from all directions as two guards ran in and lifted the guard I had rescued onto their soldiers and fleeing back to safety.

I jumped into the air as the rocks flew beneath me at alarming speed.

"Avatar Fujin!" The captain barked, a note of anger in his voice. "Your knowledge of waterbending is mediocre at best, and there is no water within reach. You have no control over the other elements so I suggest you surrender quietly!"

"Captain that is where you are wrong." The captain looked around quickly before laughing. "What is that supposed to mean? Keep attacking, men!"

The earthbenders began to lift more rocks, but they immediately fell as the ground began to rumble. "What is the meaning of this?" the guard barked, looking at his men. "Stop him immediately!"

However, before the guards could even rally themselves, the floor broke apart as water surged through it, filling the entire room. The waterbender guards tried to control it, but I was in perfect control of the huge volume of water. Everyone was desperately trying to swim for the floor below, but the current forced them to float to the roof. As the water relentlessly pushed, cracks began to appear.

With another crash, the roof shattered to pieces. The water dropped the guards and began to surge around me like a vortex as I rose out of the prison. The freedom was great for a whole ten seconds before I noticed the sentries lining the perimeter of the jail. Perhaps this was their backup plan; since the Avatar would probably need the Avatar State to escape they would just gun me down and end the cycle.

The water immediately converged into a smaller, wider sphere surrounding my body and froze to ice. Immediately, barrages of almost every element slammed into me. Rocks the size of houses bounced off my shield, fire attempted to thaw the ice, waterbenders tried to open it, but I stayed firm, and air tried to whittle away at it. Even lightning and metal were being thrown at me.

I knew my Avatar State would not last longer. I could feel the incredible strength waning. However, my past selves had one more trick up their sleeve. Once again, water shot from the prison like a geyser. However, offshoots shot from the main stream and hit the sentries with the force of a truck. Once they hit the ground, the snow enshrouded them and hardened.

I barely had time to drift onto the huge glacier that hid my jail from the world as the Avatar State faded and I hit the ground, completely out of strength. But that didn't matter; I was free.

**Jack's Corner**

Nothing quite like jailbreak mixed with the devastating power of the Avatar State. Thank you to all who followed/favorited/reviewed. Keep it up, I love to hear from you!


	4. Chapter 3: The Spirit World

When I woke up, I could barely move. I'm not going to lie; I thought I was enchained again and freaked out a little. My screams must have been really loud, because three seconds later the door at the far side of the room opened and a man rushed in.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked, grabbing a bottle of water off of a table and opening it. The man drew the water out of the bottle and applied it to my chest, right above my heart. I noticed then that not only was I shirtless, but I was shaking violently. The water began to glow, and after a few seconds my heartbeat slowed and my muscles relaxed.

"You were unconscious for almost two days." The man explained, returning the water to the bottle before resealing it. "We found you on the Bergstrøm Glacier beset by those horrid soldiers. You sure gave them a run for their money though; you're certainly no stranger to waterbending."

It took me a few seconds to unscramble my thoughts. I could barely remember what had happened. I did remember snatches of it though; my chains breaking, the elevator, the guard captain, and the sentries. I had entered the Avatar State but my memories were hazy.

"Yeah…" was all I could muster. I was incredibly disoriented and let's face it: I haven't had a conversation with someone who wasn't trying to contain me in three years.

The man must have seen the confusion in my eyes. He set the water back on the table. "You get some more sleep; we can talk more when you feel better." I nodded weakly and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The room itself looked like a bedroom; there was a chest of drawers tucked into the corner, a closet set into the far wall, a bookshelf on one side of me and a nightstand on my other. I was lying down on a bed that was far too big for me and completely decked out with comforters. I must be in someone's house.

The question is, where was this house? The room was windowless but I was almost definitely in the Southern Water Tribe. I was abducted at the age of 12; who knows what could have happened to the world in that time? I had grown up in the Northern Water Tribe, but according to my guards, everybody I once knew believed I was kidnapped and killed. Nobody knew my identity as the Avatar.

I tried not to dwell on my past while in prison, but with nothing to do but sit all day it was hard not to. However, I needed to rest. It had been years since I had gotten so much exercise; a fact that was evident to my aching muscles. So, without further ado, I drifted off into sleep.

Of course my past selves wouldn't let me sleep peacefully; that would be too kind. As soon as I drifted off, I felt a stinging smack on the face. My eyes jolted open, and sitting in front of me was Avatar Senzo, the Avatar who had come before Raijin and the person who taught me waterbending.

"Wake up you foolish boy!" he barked, smacking me again. I jumped to attention and rubbed my eyes. "I'm awake, master." I said, stifling a yawn. Senzo scoffed. "Lazy as ever, I see."

I decided to ignore that; Senzo wasn't exactly the nicest person. "Why have you called me here, master?" I asked, "I've broken out. I'm free now." Senzo shook his head. "You may be free of your chains but your ignorance hangs around your neck heavier than any shackle."

Senzo rose to his feet and gazed upwards. The Spirit World was an interesting place; every time I visited it was always different. Today we were simply surrounded by an endless expanse of clouds. "People believe the Avatar cycle ended with Avatar Notus over 200 years ago. Because of this, the world has taken a turn for the worse."

As if on cue, the clouds above rumbled ominously. "We do not have much time. The other inhabitants of the Spirit World do not appreciate our little, ah, 'conversations'. Once again, the clouds rumbled. "What has happened to the world, master?" I asked, glancing up at the clouds. It looked like they would open up any second.

Senzo shook his head. "I cannot tell you, Fujin. Even in death I have laws to obey." I kicked at the clouds. "Then why bother telling me? How am I going to save the world if I don't even know what the problem is?" Senzo smiled wryly. "Like every Avatar before you, you must find your own way. I recommend you inquire about the 'soldiers' that your friend talked to you about."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the clouds above us turned black and burst apart with a crash. Black smoke poured in and swirled around us. Senzo's face immediately turned into a mixture of horror and worry. "Fujin, this will be our last meeting. Remember all that I have taught you."

I stared at the hole in the clouds, transfixed by the smoke pouring in. "Senzo, what's happening?" I asked, worried at my mentor's face. Three dark figures appeared from the smoke. They were seemingly just shadows, but their eyes were glowing bright yellow.

"Fujin, you need to wake up!" Senzo screamed, dropping into a defensive stance. "I will try to hold them off, but you need to flee. They have control of the spirit world, do not trust anyone! You must not let them know you are the Avatar! WAKE UP!"

"Senzo what is happening?" I asked, watching the figures circling him. Senzo was the strongest person I knew; yet he was trembling in fear. Slowly, my vision started to fade. "Senzo? Senzo?"

Then, everything faded to black.

**Jack's Corner**

Nothing quite like nightmares that are actually happening in another plane of existence, am I right? Thanks to all who are reading! You're all awesome! As always, enjoy.


End file.
